Max meets Ouran
by SoulEaterd17
Summary: Max's hasn't seen the flock in months she is in Japan following the Voices lead on some Itex groups, When something happens and she ends up meeting a few members of the host club! What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic so go easy on me please!

PS some characters may be a little OC!

This is mostly about Max's POV but there are going to be a few others in the different chapters as we go along!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or OHSHC

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

YAY IT'S DONE!

MAX'S POV

I didn't know what had happened. One second I was flying, the next I was falling. Not surprisingly, I didn't make a sound. I knew I was shot in my right wing, and, before you ask, no, I don't mean a plane, or a hang glider. I meant MY wing. 14 feet across, a mass of light brown, white and dark brown feathers. I'm just glad I was swooping at the time. I was only about 20 feet above a very prestigious school known as Ouran Academy, a huge complex of pearly pink halls and towers that made up an elementary, middle, and high school. And why was I, Maximum Ride, the infamous girl who hated school and, for that matter, normal people (besides Mom and Ella, of course) at this prestigious school you ask? Well I'll tell ya it's because of the voice. Again. Unfortunately Mr. Voice forgot to tell I'd be shot at. My wing hurt tremendously, but I'd be hurt even more if I didn't stop myself before I hit the ground. I opened my wings a bit more to slow my fall, brain whirling, trying to find a solution. I looked around quickly, and seeing a window just below me I angled towards it. _Would anybody be in there?_ I wondered. It was almost 7 o'clock so I figured it would be fine. Who would want to be at school at all, let alone at night? 2 seconds before I hit the window I threw my legs forward and covered my face so I wouldn't get glass in my eyes. I hit the window and blasted right through, rolling over my shoulder to soften the blow of landing. I was really surprised. You remember when I said that I thought everyone would be gone? I couldn't have been more wrong.

HARUHI'S POV

I was just finishing wiping off the last of my tables with a soapy cloth, and was getting ready to leave when the twins came up right behind me.

"Haruhi," they said in unison,

"We're coming to your house today, and there's nothing you can do about it!" again in unison, with the same mischievous smirk. I had been expecting this, because they had been begging all day. My face must have said so.

"Awww, Haruhi, do you really hate us that much? You can be..." Hikaru whined, bending over until his face was level with mine.

"…so mean to us sometimes..." Kaoru finished, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"It's not that; where'd you get that idea? You know what my house is like. You'll just get bored and break something."

The twins opened their mouths for a reply, to assure me that they wouldn't break anything, and then something broke. That something was the window next to me, and my grasp on reality. _This… has to be a dream… _I thought, as I blacked out with a tall, winged teenage girl standing over me.

MAX'S POV

The window blew inward, because of how hard my feet hit it. As I fell pathetically the ground I rolled over my shoulder to lessen the pain that would come to my wing. I then stood up, wincing from the pain in my wing. Looking around me to see… 2 shocked boys and 1 extremely shocked, so shocked in fact that she had passed out, girl. Or wait, had I hit her when I came in? My landing had felt soft… but, why is she wearing a boy's uniform? Huh.

Well they already saw me anyway, and I can't just fly away, my wing is too damaged. _Ah what the hell_, I thought. I strolled calmly over to a trolley, keeping one eye on the students. I grabbed one of the cloths on the trolley that was still damp and slowly looked at the hole in my wing. It was damn huge, bigger than any I had seen before. I sighed. I guess it would take longer than 3 days to heal after all. Well at least now I wouldn't have to dig the bullet out. It had torn straight through all the tissue and muscle, right in the center of my wing. Damn. I touched the cloth to my injury as gently as I could, and almost screamed. Double damn! I'm just glad these people are all still in shock. Glancing over, I dabbed the wound again this time the pain was bearable. The girl in a boy's uniform was apparently just waking up. The two boys were both beside her and had almost forgotten about me, I hoped. The one was cradling her head, sending worried glances to the other. So if I could just sneak out, and everyone would believe they were crazy… Unfortunately, (it being my life after all) as soon as I took the first step, she woke up.

"Haruhi! Are you all right?" The one cradling her head asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kaoru. Who is she?"

"You're not alright. I'm Hikaru."

"Sorry, sorry. WHO IS SHE?"

All 3 of them turned to me again. I froze. Both boy's faces' were the same. _Must be twins,_ I thought. As soon as the one on the right was about to speak so I cut him off and said,

"So why is she in a boy's uniform when she's clearly a girl?"

Their shocked faces were totally comical, they looked almost more shocked then when I busted through the window. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. Which only made them more shocked. They sat like that, shell shocked and staring, for, like, another minute until I figured I had finished washing my wound and laughing. Satisfied, I threw my cloth in to the water bucket and looked around.

"Yo, do you guys have like a first aid kit or something I can use?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

HARUHI'S POV

I felt myself finally waking up and looked up into the twins concerned faces' staring at me. Hikaru asked me if I was ok, and I called him Kaoru for the fun of it. But then he looked even more worried, and I felt bad, but was distracted by the fact that there was a winged girl standing behind them. Then I just started smiling because it was all just a dream. A big, fat dream. Until I heard the words:

"So why she is in a boy's uniform when she's clearly a girl?"

Then I snapped up so I was sitting, and realized it wasn't just a dream. Fat, lazy or otherwise. Right in front of me there **was** a girl with wings, who was clearly shot but seemingly didn't care, nonchalantly asking why I was in a boy's uniform. Processing this we just stared at her for the first minute and a half wondering if she was really there. Then she threw her cloth in the tub looking satisfied and asked if she could use a first aid kit. None of us answered. We just all sat staring. Not believing our eyes, until she walked over to us, all 3 of us sitting super close together not moving and waved her hands wildly in front of our faces.

"Umm hello bleeding to death here, you guys ok?"

Hearing that I instantly snapped out of it a started sputtering before I jumped up and ran to the other room to get a first aid kit, still processing what I had just saw. I grasped a first aid kit from a supply closet with the Ootori family stamp on it. _She had…wings. I wasn't imagining it, right? Hikaru and Kaoru had seen it too... Ah! First aid, well, first, and wonder second!_ I yanked the kit off the shelf and scurried out to the main room. When I opened the large door to the room both of the twins were already talking, probably interrogating, her.

MAX'S POV

As soon as the girl left the room they both walked over to me, one on each side and examined my wings even though they were tucked in.

"Would you guys like to see my wings?" I asked, surprisingly politely, when what I really meant to say was 'take a picture it will last longer', with a sneer, preferably. _Hmm am I losing my touch?_ I thought as they nodded, both still so surprised they were silent.

"Ok, I'll show you, but it will hurt a lot for me, so I'm going to need your help getting my backpack off, ok?" I said, because of course, I just had to wear my backpack on this side of my back today. They both nodded again.

"What's with you guys? Are you mutes? Do you have names?" I asked through clenched teeth, as I unfurled my wings.

"Oh we're sorry, I guess that was impolite huh?" They said at the same time.

"I'm Hikaru" the one on my left said

"And I'm Kaoru" the one on my left said.

"The girl who was just in here is Haruhi." said the first one again, walking towards me to help with the backpack. _Hmm_. Ok, I thought the one with the slightly fuller bottom lip is Hikaru and the one with the almost invisible beauty spot on the eyebrow is Kaoru. Good. _At least now I can tell you apart, although I guess I'm cheating with my hawk like eyes, but whatever._ I clenched my teeth even tighter as the back pack passed the spot where I was shot and hit the floor beside me.

"I'm Max" I said as I shifted my wings waiting for bandage, just as Haruhi came running back into the room, handing me the first aid kit. She instantly spun around again and started talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, while still watching my every move. I opened up the kit and took out the gauze before quickly applying it to my shoulder. I finished by wrapping it with a bandage and pulling my wings in. It hurt just as much, but pain killers would have to wait. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my laptop and my large, baggy windbreaker, jacket. Once I had the jacket zipped up I stuffed the laptop back inside the backpack and through over my shoulder before starting to walk away, ignoring the other occupants of the room.

_Go find an apartment to rent, you will be staying for a while, _said the voice, startling me.

_What!? _I hissed loudly inside my head (wait is that even possible?).

_Get an apartment! _It said again, urgently.

_Yeah, yeah, I got you the first time, but how am I supposed to pay!? _It seemed like I had to spell everything out for this stupid… thing.

_You have your MAX card from the scientists!_

_Yeah, but can't they track that? _I asked questioningly, although I knew what was coming.

_NO MAXIMUM they can't! _This always happened too. The voice would make me look like an idiot to whatever type of… thing can read minds. Like Angel.

_And rent a big one! You will need the flock for this one._

_What! But I haven't seen the flock in like, 6 months since they found their families! I can't just tear them away from that?! _No response.

_Voice? Hello? _

Damn. But then again the voice was never wrong. I snapped out of it and walked back in the door I just came from, startling Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, who were all hiding behind a couch with their legs tucked up, whispering about, well, me, probably.

"Hey you guys know where I can rent any large apartments?" I asked.

Two pairs of hazel and one pair of chocolate eyes blinked up at me.

"Hello? Mute twins?"

"Well there are some next to our house, but you probably couldn't afford it…" said Kaoru.

"Thanks, Kaoru, but I know I can afford it. Would you mind showing me how to get there please?" I asked but got no response, and they were all staring at me

"What?" I asked self-consciously, running my question over in my head and deciding it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"For 1) you could tell us apart…"

"For 2) you know you can afford it?"

I sighed "Yes, I can you apart, it's not that hard, and yes I know I can afford it. Please just show me the way. I am super tired and would love to get this out of the way." I said, just realizing how tired I was.

"Ok, Max. We can set you up with a deal in about half an hour" The two of them said in unison, smiling, for some reason.

Pulling out cell phones, both punched in numbers on speed dial and turned their backs to make some calls.

And wow, they weren't exaggerating. It was only 33 minutes and I already had a key in my hand and was walking into a brand new, fully furnished, huge apartment that the landlady still couldn't believe I could afford. But I told her I was 19 instead of 16 and I think she only believed me because of how tall I am. Hikaru, Kaoru and I just finished looking around, Haruhi went home earlier so her dad didn't worry. Everything had worked out fine. The three of them had promised to keep my… birdness a secret, and I was actually glad, too, because that meant I wouldn't have to be avoiding the twins, my new neighbors.

"So…" Hikaru said, and I turned towards him, only to spin around as Kaoru asked,

"Are you actually 19?"

I laughed, "No way! I'm only 16, how old are you guys?"

"We're sixteen too." They said at the same time, voices rising in interest.

"So, tell me again, why does Haruhi wear a boy's uniform?"

They smiled. "It's a long story…"

We had sat their talking for hours, but since I still didn't trust easily we pretty much only talked until about around 10:30, that and they had school in the morning. They walked home; we only lived minutes away from each other now. I smiled at this for some reason, before crawling into bed with the laptop Fang had given me as a parting gift. Time to get reacquainted with the flock. I logged on, discovering 32 messages I hadn't seen yet, and because I was in a good mood, I decided to read them all before I went to bed.

YAY IT'S DONE!

I will probably update at least once a week!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride, or Ouran High School Host Club!

Some charecters may be a little OC!

MAX'S POV

They all wanted to come back to me the flock! Each of them had all said they wanted to come back to be with me! I'm so excited! I quickly messaged them all the same thing:

Are you sure you want to come back? I mean, you all just found you're families? If you truly do want to come back to me though, I'm in Japan, right near a school called Ouran Academy. If you meet me there at 3:00 o'clock any day this week, I will wait at the gate until 4pm before going home to OUR apartment! BTW, anyone who comes back will all be enrolled at the school (Not THE school, Ouran Academy). I've already met some cool people too! I'm excited to hear back from you guy's ~~~MAX

There. Now, I will go sleep and look at their replies in the morning. I crossed my fingers for good luck, hoping that the flock would once again be by my side.

HARUHI'S POV

I kicked a lone can that was rolling along the side of the road. Hmph. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I mean, why were the twins all over Max like that? I just couldn't understand. She was weird! She had WINGS for crying out loud, and who ever shot her was near the school! Maybe she is just trying to get us all killed! The twins are always so suspicious of the stupidest, most innocent things. It wouldn't kill them to be suspicious of something that could actually be endangering us! …maybe I should tell everyone about the wings. Then no one would like her!

I stopped walking, and the can rolled to halt a few feet ahead of me. I couldn't do that that. It would just be plain mean. I buried my face into my scarf, winter air chilling my face. I wasn't like that.

_I can't believe I'm thinking like this._ _Besides, why did I care who the twins spent their time with_?

I started walking down the street again, stopping to pick up the can and throw it into a nearby garbage can.

"Haruhi? Why are you walking alone at this time of night?"

I screamed, and flung my school bag around towards the voice.

_It's a pervert! _

I opened my eyes, and looked at the guy I had just hit in the face with my book bag.

"Ah…ah… I'm sorry, Kyoya-sempai."

Kyoya-sempai pulled his glasses off his face, and I saw the red wound on the bridge of his nose where the nosepiece had cut into his skin.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't worry about it."

"No, really. I'm sorry!"

"Don't mention it."

"Ah-"

"EVER."

I blinked.

"Ah… OK."

Kyoya-sempai rubbed his glasses on the edge of his shirt, then slid them back onto his face.

"I'll repeat my previous question, before you hit me in the face with your bag. What are you doing, walking alone at night?"

"Ah…" My mind went blank. What could I tell him, _Well, I had spent the night helping a winged teenaged girl move into an apartment next to the Hitachiin's place? No, that wouldn't sound weird at all._

"I had to help the twins out with something."

Kyoya-sempai glanced sideways at me.

"Ah, cleaning the club room? No doubt they turned it into a bigger mess than it was already."

_Phew._ "It just took a while."

"Is that so… say, Haruhi, how about I walk you home? You still have a few blocks to go, and it is dark out. There may be some actual perverts out and about."

I caught Kyoya-sempai's gaze.

"Sure. My head hurts from all the noise the two of them made."

"Alright, let's go then."

MAX'S POV

Wow. That must have been the best sleep I have ever had in my life. The bed was so soft; it felt like I was lying on a cloud. Except, clouds are actually really wet and cold when you fly through them. My slumber had been disturbed because I am a light sleeper and woke at 6:30 because one of my neighbours dropped something on to her kitchen floor that rolled and made more noise than a box of marbles. Nonetheless, I had slept a little longer, and my new, stylish bedside clock was telling me it was 8:00. I stretched, arching my back and extending my left wing to stretch it out. My right was still totally wrapped in snowy bandages, and the wound felt no better.

_Now that I think about it, who shot me, anyway? Ouran Academy isn't the most likely place in the world to find a sniper…_

My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet beep from my laptop.

_Hmm, the kids should be getting home from school by now, I guess._ I thought, opening my laptop. Oh wow.

'ZOMG MAX you mean like a real school with girls and boys? (I mean, I'm already attending one of those, but this one's in Japan! I want a cute school uniform!)And isn't that the fancy school with all the rich kids? Eeeeeeeh I am so excited! ^u^ I'm leaving this morning and should be there tomorrow! Who did you meet? Do you think they'll take us shopping to some rich designer store?! ~~~Nudge'

Well, the twins did mention their mother was a fashion designer, so I guess they can satisfy Nudge's insane craving for all things girly, or, AKA Anti-Max.

'Ya Max! I agree with Nudge. I'm coming home to you, and a real home this time! Yay! I'm so excited and Ya I should be there tomorrow as well, okay? So wait for me! I love you! ~~~ Angel'

My baby was coming back!

'Ya Max. I'm so bored here! I mean it was nice at first, but still, after a while it was really boring. I have a test tomorrow, but I'll leave after it, so sis'll get there first. I should be there in 2-3 days k ~~~ The Gasman'

…My baby is coming, but not with her brother… Oh well. I can't say I'll miss the scent of Gazzy for another few days.

'Yo, Max. I'm bored to I'll be there in 4 days, k? ^3^~~Fang'

Fang! My life is complete!

'Same as them expect me in 2 days k? BTW, this is actually Gazzy, but Iggy in-sist-ed I reply back to you. ~~~Iggy'

Oh… I forgot that the Igster can't see the screen…

'Ok guys! Love you all! And BE SAFE OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME KICK YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASSES FROM HERE TO NEXT TUESDAY! Love you ;)~~~ Max'

_Haha I just couldn't resist adding that last part in there,_ I thought as I climbed out of bed.

_Hmm the only clothes I had where the ones from yesterday…_ but the school has a uniform, like Nudge said, and I had guessed that I would enrol this morning.

_My flock was coming back! I feel so excited!_

I was ecstatic. The one thing- I wish I didn't have was this hole in my wing! It hurt like hell!

_Oh My God how could I have forgotten about being shot! That is not like me! I wonder it the shooter is still near the school?_ Geez, I had forgotten it in the moment when Nudge emailed me. I don't think I'm in any danger. Whoever it was wouldn't shoot at a bunch of rich kids. So, I got dressed into my blood stained clothes, grabbed my back pack stuffed my laptop inside, put my wind breaker on to hide said bloody clothes, and opened the door of my apartment. Wow. This is a first. Max going to school, without anyone dragging her out the door. Also, I hadn't bothered with breakfast, even though I was hungry. I might be going to school, but I'm still Max. In other words, a fail at cooking.

_Mmm, I couldn't wait for Iggy to be back he made the best meals._ I started drooling just thinking about them, as I press the button in the elevator for the main floor.

YAY DONE!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a bunch of stupid crap going on i lost all the documents on my laptop my computer didnt have wifi and it was to hard to update from my phone! But enough of the excuses and on with the story!**

**MAX: Ummmm HELLO arn't you forgetting something?**

**ME: ohhh right haha (rubs back of neck sheepishly and sighs) as much as I wish I did I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club OR Maximum Ride and all the credit goes to the actual writers! Happy now Max?**

**MAX: Yup!**

**ME: Anywayyyy on with the story!**

* * *

** MAX'S POV**

I waded through the half melted snow and mud along the side of the road. The street was lined with Japan's classic cherry trees, but they weren't in bloom yet. I glanced around, suspecting that whomever had shot me was going to jump out from behind one of the pale trees and knife me, or something.

_Hey... Voice?_

I waited for a moment, but got no reply.

HONK!

I jumped out of my skin and spun around towards the offending noise. It had come from a literal stretch limo that had pulled to a stop behind me.

_What the hell?..._

I rubbed my eyes, but the limo didn't disappear. The only thing that happened was that a window rolled done, and the twins stuck their heads out.

"Max! Do ya want a ride?"

I stared. And stared some more.

"You guys own a LIMO?"

They blinked, and Kaoru said,

"Well, almost all the kids at school have one. We're all rich noblemen and women."

"Duh," Hikaru added.

I blinked.

"Ah… ok. But only because it's a freaking limo!"

That is how Maximum Ride ended up getting to school in a limo.

**HARUHI'S POV**

I yawned as I walked through the gates to school. Mostly because I got home so late, then was obliged to make Kyoya-Sempai tea, and my Dad had fussed over how much of a gentleman Kyoya had been to walk me home. I had gotten to bed long after midnight. If only my Dad could see Kyoya-Sempai at school when it's just the host club, and he has no one around to impress.

"Hey, Haruhi, good morning!" Two voices called out.

I blinked and turned towards the twins… and Max.

"Oh. Hey." I said coldly.

Max was still staring at the limo she had appeared from in amazement. I heard her mumble,

"Damn, how rich are these kids? I could feed the flock five star meals for a whole year with the amount of money this thing costs!"

I had no idea what that meant. I sighed. I guess someone who was relatively normal would have to show her around, and explain how non-normal this place was. Her clothes, for a start… the teachers would never allow them. She was dressed head to toe in black, and her tank top had bright silver skulls on it.

"Hey, Max," I called out reluctantly, raising a hand.

She turned, "Haruhi-Chan!"

I lowered my hand. Great. I'm Haruhi-Chan now.

The twins laughed, and I glared at them.

"Aw, her face is even better than we thought!"

"Thanks, Max!"

I glared at them harder.

"Come on, Max. I'll forgive you. But only because I feel obliged to show you around. You're in class 1-D, right?" I said, turning back to miss I-have-wings-and-don't-you-forget-it.

She laughed, "Thanks, and yes! It won't take long, I never get lost!"

The bell rang, and I started walking to class, with Max following. I pretended not to notice the strange looks I was getting.

"Damn Fujioka luck," I muttered under my breath.

**MAX'S POV**

The teacher looked up at me, "Are you… Maximum Ride?" she asked hesitantly. I was wondering why, when I realized it was probably because I was wearing all black, with a skull tank top, and I was about a foot taller than her. Well, I would probably be a lot taller than most of the people at this school. Also, it didn't help that I was wearing a glare on my face. That couldn't be helped. That Haruhi girl annoys me to no end.

Wow, the teacher was quaking in her boots. If she thinks I'm intimidating wait till she sees Fang.

"Yup," I replied slowly, sounding like I wasn't quite sure what my name was, because, like the teacher, I was quaking in my boots. All the class's eyes were pointed at me, and I was the new kid again. Well, Screw them. The twins are my friends, and the flock IS coming this week.

"O-okay please… introduce yourself to t-the class," The teacher mumbled, then scurried back to her desk.

"Sure, Sensei," I turned to face the class, "Hey, my name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I'm 16, I came from Nevada, and five of my friends are transferring here over the next week." I said loudly and clearly, trying to smile but failing, so I just kept my gaze neutral.

Practically the second I was finished, the chatty sparrows of class 1-D started gossiping. I heard a few lines,

"Nevada? That's in America, right?"

"…what's with her clothes, their so…"

"Wow, how weird, transferring at this time…"

"O-okay, class do you have any questions for… Max?" Sensei asked.

One boy at the front with black hair kind of like Fangs raised his hand.

"You," I gestured towards him.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

There was dead silence until I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, NO!" I said, like he was a retard, "Oh god, wait until Fang hears about this! Ah, hahahaha!"

Pretty much everyone shut up about me for the rest of the day, which went pretty normally. Sensei asked questions, which I asked my Voice, and it gave me the correct answers, along with enough information to write a whole report on the subject.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran to the window, waiting to see if one of the flock was here yet. None of them were. Wait. I could see something… It's Angel!

"Yes!" I said under my breath.

I ran as fast as I could through the hallways and out the doors of the school. As soon as I was within Angel's range, she sensed my brain waves, and spun around, a smile on her face. She started running to me as fast as her 10 year old legs could carry her, which was really fast because, well, because it's Angel.

"Max!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms, "Max! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging me.

"Wow, you grew so tall in the last six months!" I said, looking down at her face, framed by blonde hair she must have straightened. Her cheeks were flushed as usual, and her eyes were as bright as ever. My baby was back with me.

"Yup! I did!"

"You're almost as tall as some of my new friends!"

It was true, Haruhi was pretty short.

She nodded. "Hmm. I'm taller than Gazzy!"

I smiled, "Want to meet them? There's three of them, but I'm sure they have other friends we can hang out with."

She bounced out of my arms, and jumped around in excitement.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Angel! Not so high! You're jumping, like ten feet into the air! That's not normal!"

"Oh right, sorry Max!" she said still bouncing on the balls of her feet!

* * *

I opened the door to the school cafeteria.

"This should be it…"

Yup. Students in pastel coloured uniforms sat at long tables eating elegant dishes that would have cost WAY too much for me to consider buying them. I glanced around, amidst chatter, looking for the twins give away orange hair.

"Ah, I see them. Come on Angel."

Angel grabbed the back of my hoodie and followed me, but whispered.

"Max… the people here are dark. They're… fake. They don't have true friends."

I stopped in the middle of the crowded room.

"What do you mean, Angel?" I crouched down so my eyes were level with hers.

"They only care about themselves, their reputation, their own family name. All of them… they are fake. Their thoughts can't hide from me."

Angel's bangs hung low over her eyes as she spoke. Her head was bowed, and her fists, which were bigger than they had been before, were clenched.

I glanced around.

"We'll talk about this later. Why don't we go and meet the twins and Haruhi?"

Angel glanced up at me.

"If you say so, Max," she said, but her voice was monotone.

hey Max, can I be in your class?" she asked "Ya but you will have to 'convince' the chairman first" I told her. "Okey dokey, Max" she said switching her mood instantly, with an evil grin that made me regret saying that!

Once we finished "convincing" the chairman, Angel and I enrolled her and the rest of the flock, to the same class.t here...

* * *

**Done and sorry for all or any spelling spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	4. sorry

ok I'm REALLY sorry but unfortunately I will not be able to come on fanfiction for a long while and I didn't update much as it is so I'm giving my stories over to my cousin to do what she wants with them she told me she may or may not update to them but I don't know :(

And if you have any questions PM me or her and if its me I will get back to you when ever I can!

her name is Taintedredrose

LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3 3

Peace out


End file.
